


we're so totally mr. and mrs. smith

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight was fucking amazing, Kato. It's the type of magic you only experience at Disney theme parks or by finding Big Foot shitting in your out house. So bear with me for a moment because I'm about to get fucking, Olivia Newton John physical with you right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're so totally mr. and mrs. smith

His body is thriving with adrenaline. It's the kind of energy Britt feels from partying in an executive villa or rolling doobies with his dad's money and smoking it with Snoop Dogg. He almost forgets about his bruised ribs as he jumps from his bed to land on the couch directly across Kato.

"Tonight was fucking amazing, Kato. It's the type of magic you only experience at Disney theme parks or by finding Big Foot shitting in your out house. So bear with me for a moment because I'm about to get fucking, Olivia Newton John physical with you right now." 

There's a moment of indecisive fear as Kato puts some space between them before allowing Britt the moment to indulge him. 

“Look, Kato, you’re now the Robin to my Batman, karate kid to my Mr. Miyagi, Gilligan to my Island, Peter to my Sylar, the creamer to my coffee.”

“What?”

“We’re the fucking Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Kato. Only I’m the before picture of Brad Pitt if he hadn’t gone back to his fast food binging and snorting five kilo’s of fries a day. So I think you should seriously consider a career change, or better yet, an upgrade from boring coffee guy to crime fighting sidekick with a sweet car.”

Britt finishes off punching the air, while landing a few stray drops of beer on his knee, before he's looking at Kato expectantly. It would be an opportunity to breathe life into his blue prints and use his skill for good instead of sitting around making coffee. "I'll do it but I want to ask one thing?"

"Anything Kato."

"Why do I have to be Mrs. Smith?"

"Because Angelina Jolie is fucking hot, come on. It's not like I'm making you be Aqualad or some shit." Britt laughs harder until he's nearly wheezing when Kato digs his fingers underneath his ribs. He'll remember to never refer to him as Angelina next time they go out on duty.


End file.
